


all of me (loves all of you)

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of it, a very quick read, i identify as a domestic fluff enthusiast, just fluff, seongwoo waxing poetic about minhyun, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: a collection of short pieces inspired by words10 bits for 10 words





	1. you remind me of home

  _1\. Remember_

 

Seongwoo doesn’t quite remember the exact moment he developed the habit of waxing poetics about Minhyun but somewhere along the way it’s become a part of his daily routine, and he’s not ashamed,—he’d never be ashamed of loving Minhyun—but he still most definitely flushes hot red when Jisung eyes the wrinkled napkin under his hand knowingly.

 

 

_2\. Skies_

 

With the skies weeping, Seongwoo has long decided it’s best to stay indoors for the entirety of the day, but Minhyun seems to believe otherwise; what with how he grabs his hand and drags him out of the safety of their home and into the storm. Fat droplets beat down on his shoulders and Seongwoo can feel the cold seeping into his bones but Minhyun’s melodious laughter keeps his heart warm, and perhaps that’s all that matters.

 

 

_3\. Attractive_

 

There’s something inexplicably attractive about Minhyun, and Seongwoo’s not talking about his good looks,—that was a given—but attractive as in his natural ability to draw people in like moths to a flame.

 

 

_4\. Potato_

 

Seongwoo’s lazing on the couch as he stares after the male moving about the kitchen, brunette locks resembling a bird’s nest, long limbs carelessly placed every which way, and he has no thoughts of leaving his spot until Minhyun glances over his shoulder with a fond kind of exasperation lacing his voice when he scolds, “Stop being a couch potato and come help me make dinner.”

 

 

_5\. Chord_

 

Grumpy pout finding its home on his lips, Seongwoo stares down at the old guitar in his lap for a moment before fixing his eyes on the male sitting across from him, “Minhyun.” He gets a soft hum in reply, but it’s not _enough_ , and Seongwoo whines until he gets Minhyun’s full attention, which isn’t much of a challenge, really, at least not for him; Seongwoo just barely manages to resist the smug grin tugging at his lips when Minhyun sets his book aside. Seongwoo gestures to the instrument, “I can’t get this chord right, care to help me?”

 

 

_6\. Electricity_

 

Seongwoo doesn’t mean to sound like the protagonist of some 2010 teen romance novel, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the thousands of butterflies erupting in his stomach when he meets eyes with Minhyun, nor will he ever get tired of the electricity coursing through his veins when the other even comes close to touching him.

 

 

_7\. Miscalculation_

 

“Okay, I _might’ve_ made a small miscalculation when measuring out the butter.” Seongwoo laughs nervously, scratching at his neck while Minhyun tries, to no avail, to salvage the thin, greasy mess their cake batter has become. Minhyun serves him with an unimpressed stare, pointing to the wrappers strewn across the counter, “Seongwoo, you put in 6 whole sticks of butter.”

 

 

_8\. Brown_

 

He blinks when the little girl beside him pokes at his thigh, eyes wide with curiosity, “What’s your favorite color?” Seongwoo pauses, mouth twisting in thought before he smiles, “Brown.” and he laughs when the child frowns at his answer and mumbles something about how brown is an ugly color, how he should like orange instead. Seongwoo shakes his head, what’s wrong with brown? He likes it just fine; it reminds him of chocolate and coffee and cookies and his neighbor’s dog and the soft blanket he had as a child, and above all, brown reminds him of the warmth and love in Minhyun’s eyes. Brown reminds him of home.

 

 

_9\. Penny_

 

Seongwoo snickers under his breath, an idea popping into his head as he plays with the penny in his hand, and Minhyun seems to have already sensed his playful demeanor, eyeing him with something akin to a mix of suspicion and curiosity, “What are you planning?” Seongwoo only grins as he flips the small coin, sending it into the air before catching it, “Heads I get a kiss, tails I kiss you.”

 

 

_10\. Gate_

 

The last text Minhyun had sent him was a simple _Gate 3E_ , delivered exactly half an hour ago and Seongwoo finds himself staring at it until the letters blend together, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he watches other passengers flow through the gateway. As minutes trickle by, still no Hwang Minhyun in sight, Seongwoo grows anxious, and he’s about to give the other a call when a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, soft lips pressing kisses along his neck. Seongwoo relaxes into the warmth draped over his back and cranes his head to the side to sneak in a small peck on the other’s cheek, “I missed you.”


	2. afternoons are for you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me actually keeping my word for once, enjoy

  _11\. Bouquet_

 

“For me?” Minhyun questions, small smile on his lips as he eyes the bouquet in the brunette’s hands. He thinks the arrangement is beautiful; vibrant pinks and reds almost rivaling the pretty rose flush of Seongwoo’s cheeks, “Why?” Seongwoo’s blushing down to his neck, eyes directed elsewhere as he shoves the flowers into Minhyun’s chest, and Minyhun shouldn’t be able to hear Seongwoo’s soft voice over the loud crinkling of plastic, but he does. “Just because.”

 

 

_12\. Wanderlust_

 

Minhyun recognizes the sparkle in Seongwoo’s eyes and he also knows exactly what Seongwoo means when he says “We’re taking a detour”, easy grin on his lips as he switches lanes and takes a different exit than usual. Seongwoo had a love of impromptu road trips, wanderlust coursing through his veins and carrying him off into the unknown like a lily pad swept away by the roaring current, and Minhyun’s never been good at telling him no, though he does keep Google Maps on hand just in case. Minhyun can only let out a laugh, hand finding its way to rest on Seongwoo’s thigh and he sings along to the familiar tune of the radio—there’s nothing to worry about, not when he’s with Seongwoo.

 

 

_13\. Tea_

 

“Green or earl grey?” Minhyun dangles two tea bags in front of Seongwoo’s face, not that the other is even paying attention, nor completely awake for the matter, eyes closed as he attempts to catch another five minutes of sleep, cheek plastered to the kitchen counter. Minhyun huffs when Seongwoo makes no move to answer his question but his fingers seem to move on their own, dropping the tea bags in favor of carding through Seongwoo’s messy brown locks before moving away to find a pack of instant coffee. “I’m going to assume your silence means neither.”

 

 

_14\. Static_

 

Rain is nice until it’s not, Minhyun decides, _FLASH FLOOD WARNING_ lighting up his phone screen. Likewise, relationships are a lovely ride until you hit a fork in the road—that much, Minhyun can attest to. They’re not the type to have explosive, screaming matches, a cold war is more them. Seongwoo’s sat cross-legged on the carpet and Minhyun’s taken over the couch, and the only sound that fills their home is the beating of the rain against their window panes, the static of the television painting the walls black and white. If he wanted to, Minhyun could probably reach over and touch Seongwoo, but he doesn’t, can’t. It takes half an hour of tense silence for Minhyun’s resolve to wear thin,—and he knows Seongwoo is sulking—and he sighs, “Come over here.”

 

 

_15\. Profound_

 

It’s come to Minhyun’s attention that Seongwoo has developed a profound interest in pottery, if the growing number of pinch pots, amateur vases and clay figurines appearing around their home is anything to go by. Seongwoo has many tricks up his sleeve, intellect, humor, passion, beauty, but he falls a tad bit short when it comes to artistic ability. Minhyun does have to admit though, it’s really fucking endearing when Seongwoo bounds up to him one day, pretty grin on his lips, clay mug in hand, with a proud declaration of “I made this for you!”

 

 

_16\. Red_

 

Minhyun doesn’t lose his temper easily, really, he doesn’t, but when he glances across the club to see a man forcing himself onto Seongwoo, all Minhyun can see is red—a hot anger taking over his entire being. It’s the anger that drives him to storm across the club, throwing the bastard to the ground. It’s the anger that drives him to ignore Seongwoo’s pleas, fist crashing against flesh and bone once, twice, six times, again and again, until the red that he sees isn’t only anger. Minhyun sneers and spits out a low whisper before he pulls away, _“Keep your hands to yourself.”_

 

 

_17\. Longing_

 

The longing in Seongwoo’s eyes as they approach the quaint shop is more than obvious and it makes Minhyun snicker under his breath. The brunette has been eyeing the place for weeks, gaze lingering on the store window every time they walk past, but whenever Minhyun suggests going in, Seongwoo shakes his head and tugs him away. While the voice in Minhyun’s head is telling him he’ll regret his actions, enough is enough, and he huffs before pulling Seongwoo through the entrance, “Let’s take a look at the cats.”

 

 

_18\. Pages_

 

“True love is Minhyun tucking away his book to watch Seongwoo make a fool out of himself.” Minhyun remembers shrugging off Sungwoon’s statement, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the other boys continued to tease them, Minki throwing himself at Jonghyun with a dramatic cry of “When will I experience such a wholesome love?” But now that he’s actually proving Sungwoon right, the pages of his book abandoned, eyes following Seongwoo’s lithe figure as he dances around their kitchen to the tune of Baby Shark, Minhyun realizes just how screwed he really is. Damn it, Ong Seongwoo.

 

 

_19\. Bashful_

 

It’s rare to see Seongwoo so bashful, and Minhyun finds joy in knowing he’s the only one who can do this—the only one who’s allowed to see Seongwoo’s shy smile, fair skin flushed a pretty shade of pink that Minhyun knows reaches far below what he can see. Minhyun can’t help the satisfied smirk that tugs at his lips, nor can he resist laughing when Seongwoo whines, hiding his face in the crook of Minhyun’s neck, “Stop looking at me with your stupid twinkling eyes.” Minhyun entangles their fingers together, bringing their clasped hands up to his lips, “You know you love my stupid twinkling eyes.”

 

  
_20\. Afternoon_

  

Calling Seongwoo a morning person is most definitely a joke and God knows Minhyun can barely keep his eyes open past midnight, so they’ve come to a compromise, finding solace in the hours between noon and the sunset. Afternoons are for lazy kisses and singing in the shower and watering the plant you’ve forgotten about. It’s the time to do the laundry and sip on a cold lemonade and play Monopoly and watch an episode of Chopped, made for bad jokes and stolen bites and wandering hands and butterfly touches. Afternoons are for Seongwoo and Minhyun, and Minhyun and Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in the comments which one was your favorite! as per usual, you can reach me through twitter or cc!
> 
> see you next week ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post a set of ten every week whoop whoop 
> 
> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to or send me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj)


End file.
